The present invention relates to a novel cyclic organopolysiloxane compound not known in the prior art or not described in any publications or, more particularly, the invention relates to a novel cyclic organopolysiloxane compound useful as a crosslinking agent in a room temperature-curable organopolysiloxane composition.